Makilo
Makilo (マキロ Makiro) is a blue Gojiran and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Makilo is a very cocky, impulsive, and laid-back Gojiran. He wants to so badly be a hero, but he always pits himself against everybody. Despite this, he is determined to become a great kaiju and will stop at nothing to stop the forces of evil. He also has a tendency to talk too much and he likes to poke fun at his enemies. He used to be a lot more naive, but this has since changed. History Early History Currently not much is known about Makilo's early life, however it is known that ever since he was a small child he had looked up to Godzilla, the King of the Monsters himself and saw him as a hero. He vowed that when he grew up he wanted to be just like Godzilla. Makilo then tried to go fight off evil monsters on his own, but it didn't work out so well. That all changed when he met Heisei Gamera, who vowed to train him to become a better fighter. Makilo later went to visit Reno where he fought off against Firefox and Chameleon; initially he was overwhelmed until M came to help him. After a long and brutal fight, him and M both managed to chase off Chameleon and beat Firefox. Not long afterwards, he caught up in the ultimate chaos in Utah where he helped IguanaGoji fight off against several other monsters. He mainly fought off against Gamoni. Once the fight ended he retreated, as well did Gamoni. On the next day, he, Gomora, and IguanaGoji fought off against Hitodah and protected a sickly Rozan. After she was healed, he took off with Gomora as his work there was done. Makilo has also helped his friends besides Heisei Gamera (such as IguanaGoji or Gfantis) from time to time fighting off against several threats like the Viledrodes's kaiju. Most recently he found and met Desu and quickly became one of his best friends. He also helped Zilla Jr. fight off some sea monsters. CobraMask's America Abilities & Weapons * Atomic Breath: A beam of aqua-blue energy shot that he can shoot from his mouth. * Adept Swimmer: Like most Gojirans, Makilo can swim at a fast rate. * Enhanced Endurance: Makilo has enhanced endurance, being able to endure a lot. Quotes Trivia *Originally Makilo was a much more serious character and his personality was more akin to a drifter, however he was changed into a more silly and light-hearted character. *Originally his name was Makia, but now it is changed to Makilo. *Makilo is based off of Gallibon the Destroyer's older Bionicle OC's. * His original image was made by Lord Vehk. * The reason he was gone for so long according to Gallibon the Destroyer along with Heisei Gamera was because the two had been busy crimefighting elsewhere in other parts of the world. Theme Category:Gojiran Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Neutral Good Category:Average Intelligence Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)